12 Girls of Fame and Fortitude
by AnnaBrinana
Summary: When a young lady of high standing survives an adventure, she inevitably attracts attention. When D.I.S.N.E.Y. puts Stonebrooke Agency in touch with some such girls, adventure is bound to happen (again). A crossover of the 11 official Disney Princesses. (There will be 12 after the release of Disney's new movie in November) I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Snow White was happily planning her wedding to Prince Frederick. She was so happy to have found him again. She was also grateful to be able to help the people of her kingdom. She knew that the people had not received the love and respect they deserved from her Step-Mother. Snow White expected that her days would run much smoother. She knew challenges did lie ahead of her. After all, she was only 14. However, she could think of no reason that her life would be turned upside down again. If only she knew that some people had other plans for her. In fact, at that moment there was a letter waiting for her on her vanity that would change everything.

Cinderella was very pleased with her life. Not every 19 year-old girl got to be a princess and marry for love. Cinderella knew she still had some major adjustments. The life of a beloved princess was vastly different from the life of downtrodden servant girl. Prince Henry was a charming husband and treated her very well. She knew that her new life would be lovely. She didn't seem to realize that her story had caught the attention of people outside of her small circle. Someone had delivered a letter for her and in moments, a footman would deliver the note that would change everything.

Aurora was soaring. To think that she was not doomed to live in a loveless relationship with a stranger. She was actually betrothed to her own true love. Prince Phillip was exactly what she had always dreamed of. With Maleficent gone and her 16 years of hiding over, she could focus on learning all her duties as princess. It seemed that this would include spending time with Phillip. Her world seemed entirely perfect. She was surrounded by adoring people, friends and family. She was living a fairy tale and there was no need for her to ever worry again. However, Aurora was slightly misinformed. A letter awaited her in her private chambers. Her life was about to take another turn that she could not have expected.

Ariel was so pleased that everything had turned out so perfectly. She had made everything right with her father, and she was able to be where the people so loved were. She had a wonderful husband, and a beautiful kingdom to experience. She even lived by the sea-shore so she could be connected to both of her worlds. For a 16-year-old her life was remarkably well put together. She hopped to have a life full of fun and adventure, but she was hoping for at least a few quiet months with her Prince Eric, before anything to crazy happened. She probably could have had her wish, if news of the battle with the sea witch had not spread quite so far. However, the news was out and in response, she had a letter waiting for her attention.

Belle was content preparing for her marriage to Prince Adam. It was still rather odd to see such a handsome man in the place of her beast, but she didn't really mind. She was also glad that she could be reunited with her father. Now she was wise enough to recognize, she did not need to seek out adventure and excitement to be happy. In fact it seemed the last few days had made up for her 17 years of no adventure. All she really wanted was to be surrounded by people she loved. Of course she also was happy to have a never-ending supply of books, but that is not really what mattered. If she had realized how short the time would be before adventure re-entered her life, she might have protested. At that very moment, Lumiere was looking for her to give her a letter with life changing news.

Jasmine was a little sad to see the genie go after all he had done for Aladdin, but how could even that put a damper on her spirit? Her father had finally agreed to let her follow her heart and marry whoever she chose. The awful events of days past quickly faded from her memory as she leaned against Aladdin and felt the wind rush by. Riding Magic Carpet was such an exhilarating way to get away from the world and spend time with him. She had never felt so peaceful in all of her 16 years. For that moment Jasmine was perfectly content. But her moment would end as soon as they reached the castle. A letter was waiting for her.

Pocahontas was staying busy. Even though she had torn her heart out, she knew she belonged with her people. 18 years of living had taught her much that would be of use to the people. The strangers to their land were not skilled enough to survive on their own. Her father had ordered the tribe to help them though and things seemed to be getting better between the people. Pocahontas was very happy to be a witness to this miracle. It seemed many of these strange men were actually willing to open their eyes to a new experience. It was unlikely they she would continue to have peace in her life, and she knew this. It was not apparent to her that very shortly she would receive a letter with information that would change everything.

Mulan was grateful that she had restored the honor of her family. She was also pleased that she could have saved the emperor. China was a wonderful place, and the Huns would have ruined some of that beauty. Shang was also finally able to accept her for who she was. Sure, she still lacked many of the skills of a proper young lady, but this could be overlooked. Her 16 years of living now had great meaning. She felt that she was finally show who she was on the inside. Life was looking fantastic, but Mulan was about to get a letter that would inform her of some major changes.

Tiana was living her dream. She never imagined that she could have it so good at the age of 19. She had her restaurant, but, as she had learned from her adventure, more importantly, she had her family. It was still a bit odd that she had married Prince Naveen and become a Princess. Life was great. Even Louis was happily doing what he did best. Tiana knew she would be happy as long as she remembered what had been most important to her dad and what had become most important to her: family. Tiana loved that Naveen had taught her to enjoy the adventure. What she didn't know was there was a letter promising another adventure waiting for her at her home.

Rapunzel had her fulfilled her two most recent dreams. She had seen the lanterns, and she had Eugene in her life. Though at times she imagined everything ending differently, she was content. Well content probably wasn't the right word. She was overjoyed to be reunited with her parents and of course Eugene, but everything was entirely different now. She wasn't afraid that something horrible would happen, but she was a little worried she wouldn't be a good princess. It was not that long ago that she had just been a girl with magic hair. Now her hair was gone and she had an entirely different life. She was unaware that she was about to receive a letter that would once again change her entire life.

Merida was so happy to have her family back to normal. The events that should have torn them apart had helped her to grow and had helped her family to become closer. It certainly helped that she was no longer being threatened into an unwanted marriage. She was only 16 so she had a few years to grow up and meet someone she actually cared to marry. One thing she knew for sure was there would be no taming her. If someday she did decide to marry it would be on her terms. She was excited that she would still have many adventures. She just didn't expect an adventure to come so soon, but there was a letter waiting for her that would send her down adventure's path again.

* * *

Dear Princess,

You are hereby invited to join the D.I.S.N.E.Y. Princess Royal Court. Destined to be International Solons Network for Elite Youths has observed recent events and believe you exhibit certain essential qualities for a world leader. You may be wondering exactly what this program does. Rest assured, we are no sinister group. We simply match people in a position to act for the good of the world with other similar people and of course agencies that look for these kinds of people.

You may be wondering exactly what qualifies someone to be in this organization. It is simple really. Examine our name.

Destined- appointed

International- between or among nations

Solon- a wise and skillful lawgiver

Network- organization

Elite- person of the highest class

Youths- young people (in our case 14- 25)

We seek out high-class young people who have faced something that has proved them to be wise and skillful. Typically we reach out to those in a position to influence nations. You have shown yourself to be one of these people.

D.I.S.N.E.Y. will be in touch again. We will soon match you with an organization through which you will be able to do much good for the world.

Best of Luck in all Your Endeavors,

_Queen Lucy_


	2. Important Notice!

Hi there you lovely reader!

Thanks for taking interest in this story. I am excited to work on this story, but I have been totally stuck. I knew what I wanted to do, but not how to get there. I had an epiphany last night as I was laying awake at 1 am. I know exactly what I am going to do now. This requires a bit of revamping, and a movie to another location. Unfortunately, this story in this form is not going to continue. This story is moving to another location under a different name (sorta). You will now be able to find this story under the name _With Fame and Fortitude._ It will be located under Cartoon's and Disney. I will also be going slightly AU, okay maybe not slightly. The Characters will mostly stay cannon. I think anyways. Basically, Check back for the new story soon. Also, In parting, I need to mention that I will be deleting this story around June 20th.

Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the revamp. (It will be much better than this was shaping up to be I promise.)


End file.
